


At The End Of Everything, Hold Onto Anything

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Series: Monster Gordon Human Science Team [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Benrey (Half-Life), Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gordon Loses An Arm, Guns, Human Science Team, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Descriptions of Gore, Monster Gordon, Multi, Not A Game AU, heavy inspiration from the game black mesa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: Gordon had been raised in Black Mesa his entire life not knowing that he was a monster. His life was soon changed when he accidentally causes the Resonance Cascade and is forced to help a science team escape the facility. Little did he know that there was a lot more to his story than meets the eye.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fanart is loved and appreciated! If you do draw something for this au, please share it with me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr!
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Monster Gordon Human Science Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing for my au! This can be read without the first part of this series but it's highly recommended.

With a sigh, Gordon walked through a door that was partially destroyed. He had been on the run with his little team of misfits. Trying to escape the facility that was falling apart all around them.

His little team of misfits consisted of three scientists and a random security guard. Gordon was pretty sure the guard had a crush of some kind on him. The reason why he wasn’t sure of.

Benrey knew exactly why. Gordon was a monster. A good looking one at that. He found it a shame that the dude didn’t know. Well, know that he was both hot and a monster. This dude was a 7 ft beast with four arms and a tail that was electric at the end. Pretty sick if you asked Benrey. Kind of sad that he was only a few steps away from being jumped.

Gordon walked on, oblivious to what was going to happen. He then noticed Benrey looking at him.

“What?”

“...You look like shit. Cringe Feetman.” Benrey said as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Kind of hard not to look that way. Especially since we haven’t rested for a while.” Gordon told him with a huff.

He then moved on. His mighty tail nearly hitting Benrey in the process. Coomer following close behind. Reciting the ending bit of the Wikipedia article for "door".

After a few more minutes of walking, they came across a room. A health station and HEV charging station waiting inside. Gordon eyed it with a huff. Shifting from one leg to the other. Tail flicking in uncertainty. The crest on his head raised nervously.

Benrey should have known the room would have been suspicious. It was partially Bubby’s idea to choose this room. Enough boxes to hide behind and something to entice Gordon. Of course, it was weird to have the stations brightened up. Should have told them to break the light beforehand. 

Tommy stood next to Gordon, also unaware of what was going to happen. Also feeling some unease at the room. Coomer was in on their plans though. He knew what was going to happen. It was his job to make sure Tommy didn’t intervene or get hurt. 

“Uh...does anyone need the health station?” Gordon asked, tail sparking from his nervousness.

“I believe you should go in first,” Bubby responded. “It seems like you need it more.”

Gordon’s head tendrils waved in the air as he tilted his head. Damn this dude could be cute sometimes. Still, Benrey stood tall. Hoping Gordon would fall for it.

“Come on Feetman,” Benrey began. “That cringe suit of yours might need some charging.”

“Well, it kind of does,” Gordon said. “But I can go on without it. It’s only down by 10%.”

“You should still charge it, Gordon!” Coomer chimed in. “You never know what we might run into next.”

Gordon went to retort but he went silent. Thinking about how Coomer was correct. He then sighed.

“I guess you are right Coomer. You should heal too considering you’re covered in blood. Does anyone else need it?”

“I’m okay,” Benrey responded. Bubby also repeated the same thing.

Gordon eyed both men cautiously but motioned for the group to follow. He then began to walk into the room. After a few steps, the lights shut off with a loud bang. 

“And the lights are out. Ah, okay who is fucking with me.” Gordon said with a huff.

Besides him, he heard Bubby ask what happened. Benrey then commented on how dark it was in the room. As Gordon went to ask the group another question, he heard a soldier's radio  
.  
“There he is! Get him!”

Bubby. Out of all people to betray him, it had to be Bubby. With a snarl, Gordon attempted to find the man until he was shot. He roared in pain as a soldier jumped onto his back. Their knife digging into his side.

“You finally gave me a reason to take care of business!” Bubby exclaimed.

With a roar, Gordon began to try and grab at the soldier on his back. The man was holding on for dear life as one of his buddies approached. He then threw out some of a rope that was caught by another soldier. As Gordon continued to try and shake the man off, they approached his legs. 

“What are those men doing?! Mister Freeman is supposed to help us!” Tommy yelled in panic.

Gordon then felt his legs catch the rope and he fell to the ground. The soldier on his back then jumped onto his shoulders. Their hands grabbing the underside of his jaw and held his mouth shut. Another soldier then approached and wrapped tape around his mouth. Gordon began to thrash as his tail shot off sparks. Unable to stand up thanks to his legs being tied together. 

“OHH! Oh my god. This is like- this is like the big fight. I’ve been waiting for this moment!” Benrey exclaimed with excitement.

“But Mister Freeman-“

“I hope- do your job right and he gonna be DEAD soon!”

A soldier then grabbed Gordon’s left arm and tied it down. He could hear soldiers laughing as they began to mock him.

“Aw, the big bad monster couldn’t fight back huh,” a soldier laughed. “Does he need his friends to help him?”

Monster? What in the world were they talking about? They continued to laugh as he heard Coomer say something. Something about those goddamn PlayCoins. As he continued to try and break free, he felt some soldiers grab his right arm. Something cold and sharp beginning to dig into his skin.

“Oh, dear. What are they doing to his-“

Sparks began to shoot off in panic as Gordon felt what the soldiers were doing. He barely heard Bubby say that he didn’t want them to do that. Tail thrashing in panic and pain.

Panic kicking into overdrive as he heard Benrey exclaim, “OH SHIT, they separated his arm! What the hell...”

Tommy was also panicking. Yelling at the soldiers to stop hurting him. Benrey had also started to panic, saying that his arm wasn’t supposed to be gone. A few seconds passed and Gordon couldn’t feel his right arm. He laid there. Eyes wide in fear as he heard Coomer tell the team to move on. Leave him to die. 

The last thing Gordon felt before passing out was the butt of a gun hitting his head. The world finally going silent.


	2. Don't You Know I'm A Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon awakens from the attack and finds out that he lost his right arm. Oh yeah and the fact he's a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing else much to note other than I drew monster Gordon! https://subjectfreeman.tumblr.com/post/623459018226204672/finally-decided-to-draw-and-color-monster-gordon

With a groan, Gordon awoke to find himself laying behind a metal wall. His right arm in extreme pain. As he attempted to push himself with that arm, he found that he couldn’t. Looking at his right arm he saw that it was gone below the elbow. All that was left was a bloody stump. 

“......Ah shit.” Gordon groaned before he hissed in pain. “Those fucking-Benrey! Bubby! They betrayed me. All of them.”

He then stood up while slightly shaking. Head nearly hitting some metal attached to the wall. Looking around the area behind the compactor they threw him, he saw a ladder. With a sigh, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to climb it. He then noticed a hole in the floor. A drain for liquids and whatever didn’t get caught in the compactor.

“I guess this is the only way out,” he said before jumping down the hole.

As he landed, he stumbled a little. Nearly falling onto his face. He caught himself though with a pained grunt. Once the world stopped spinning, Gordon began to run down the drain to the end. Having to duck the entire time due to his size. At the end of the drain, he looked out into the canyon. A little pool of water sitting below him. 

“Where the fuck did they take me? I-I guess I’m alone now.”

He then jumped down into the water.

“I hope I don’t run into any aliens. I can’t shoot plus I can barely swing with my left arm.”

Stepping out of the water, he let out a hiss of pain. Apparently, his wound didn’t agree with whatever was in the water. Still, he trudged on. Thankful the HEV had stopped it from bleeding.

Walking through a tunnel, he was greeted by a headcrab at the end. It was minding its own business, standing near a sewage pond. Gordon let out a worried huff and his head crest raised in fear. Of course, he had to run into something. It didn’t seem to see him though so he began to sneak by. 

“It’s okay little dude. You don’t see anything.”

The creature then turned towards him. It’s little body tilting in curiosity. Gordon froze, looking at the creature in fear. The two looked at each other for what felt like an entreaty. Then the headcrab picked up its little forelegs and walked away. Gordon watching it now with more confusion than fear. 

Why hadn’t it attacked him? He didn’t dwell on it for long though. Looking over at the tower, he saw a ladder leading up it. The only way out of this canyon. With a sigh, he walked over to it and began to climb. It went surprisingly well and he took the elevator down the tower which led to a vent.

Climbing through the opening, he began to make his way through it. 

“I don’t know if I can do this alone. I thought I was feeling despair before but...”

He let out a shaky breath as he saw the exit of the vent. Sticking his head out of the vent, he saw that it led to a large room. A container of goo sat on the right side of the room. Moving his head to the left, he spotted someone at the bottom. An all too familiar figure.

“T-Tommy! Tommy up here!” He shouted to the man.

“Huh? Hello, Mr. Freeman...” the man greeted, sounding tired.

“Are you here to finish me off? Please tell me.” Gordon said as he jumped down from the vent.

He stumbled at the landing and went onto his knees.

“N-no. They tricked me.”

With a cry of pain, Gordon curled his tail around his legs. His right arm in extreme pain. Still, he got up and walked over to Tommy.

“What-what did they do to you?”

“Um, they gave me a Bey-blade.”

“Did they leave you behind?”

“Yeah, I ran away... They took the Bey-blade back though, Mr. Freeman.”

Gordon huffed. He wouldn’t put it past the guys to do that.

“Oh my god! You don’t have a hand!” Tommy suddenly exclaimed.

Gordon nodded as he looked at the bloody stump. Tears forming in his eyes.

“I know. I know.”

He then hissed in pain again. Trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to cry.

“How are you going to...write?” Tommy asked.

“I-I don’t know man. That’s the least of my concerns. I just...I just want to live.”

Looking around, he saw a blurry monster-like figure in the reflection of the container. It looked like it was staring right back at him. Ignoring it, he turned back to Tommy.

“We can make you a new hand, Mr. Freeman. But not in this room as it has too many creatures in it,” Tommy told him.

“C-creatures?” Gordon asked before stumbling. Blood loss was finally getting to him. “Do you have any medical experience? An Advil or anything?”

“No, but we should get going. This container says this is hazardous waste.”

Gordon groaned, trying to ignore the monstrous figure in the tank’s reflection. 

“Can I trust you, Tommy?” Gordon asked.

As a response, Tommy pulled out a gun with a “yes”. He then put it away. Gordon looked at him in shock before shaking his head.

“What did I do to make them turn on me? What is their goal?”

“I don’t know. They just gave me the Bey-blade and told....told me to keep quiet.”

With a low growl, Gordon snarled, “Those assholes!”

He then hissed again and held his right arm.

“I don’t know what they are capable of. But lead the way. And go slowly. Gordon hurtin.”

Tommy then began to walk away towards the door leading out of the room. He then looked back at the container. As Gordon looked also, he saw the monster again. This time he could see its eyes. Emerald green. Like what his mother used to say his eyes looked like. 

Tilting his head, he began to approach the container. The reflection getting bigger as he did so. Once he was close enough, he put a paw on the container and stared in horror. That creature was him. He was one of the things he was fighting to survive. Tears overcame him as he stared.

Why? Why didn’t his parents ever tell him this was how he looked? A large reptilian creature with four arms. Backing away from the container, he looked at Tommy.

“Tommy, how long did you know?” He asked.

“Ever since we met Mr. Freeman. I-I thought you knew.” Tommy told him.

“N-no, I didn’t. I didn’t KNOW!” He snarled. “WHY DID THEY KEEP THAT FROM ME! I SHOULD OF-I should have known....”

He then let out a mournful cry. It sounded extremely inhuman. The only animal Tommy could compare it to was a dog. A haunting howl. Gordon then stood there, now letting out sobs as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Tommy then began to approach, hoping he could calm Gordon. Hoping he wouldn’t startle the guy, Tommy patted his arm. While it didn’t seem to help, Gordon wrapped his tail around Tommy’s leg. Appreciating the offer. 

As Gordon sobbing began to grow into sniffles, he looked over at Tommy with sad eyes.

“This...this is the first time I’ve ever seen my reflection. Fucking Black Mesa did...did it for a reason.”

Gordon’s tail sparked with sadness.

“Must have realized I was perfect for their...their little experiments.”

As he wiped a tear from his eye, he felt Tommy reach out towards him. Lowering his head, he was surprised by Tommy gently cupping it. His head hovering above Tommy’s palms.

“I’m sorry that I-I don’t really know how to help Mr. Freeman. But-but I can tell you that I didn’t-didn’t know Black Mesa didn’t tell you.” Tommy told him.

“Thank you, Tommy,” Gordon told the man. 

His right arm then flared in pain again. Letting out a whine, Gordon let his head collapse into Tommy’s hands. His breathing was shaky as he felt Tommy try to give him comfort. The two then stood there for a few minutes. Listening to the hissing and metal bangs of the facility. 

Gordon then moved his head after a bit. Not admitting that he was missing the warmth from Tommy’s hand. 

“We should move on. How did you even get in here?” Gordon asked as he looked around.

“I think we get out through this way Mr. Freeman,” Tommy said, walking over to a ladder that led up into the container.

Gordon let out a groan as he saw the goo but climbed up the ladder. They then made their way over the goo into a pipe that was above the container. As they climbed through the pipe, Gordon told Tommy they have to be careful. Especially since he couldn’t shoot. 

The next room they found themselves in had multiple vats filled with the same green goo. Tommy made his way across them without any issues. Gordon falling into the vats, shouting Tommy’s name each time he fell in. Trying to keep his injured arm above the goo. Scrambling out of the last vat, he landed with a thud on a metal pipe. Standing up, he followed Tommy through the opening.

“Is this...is this the way you came in?” Gordon asked him.

“I’m-I’m not sure,” Tommy told him before leading him through another pipe.

“Didn’t they tell you to pay attention to your surroundings in those survival books?”

“Yeah, but everything looks the same, Mr. Freeman.”

Gordon nodded, realizing that he wasn’t too far from the truth. They then entered another room. There was another vat of goo but this time machinery was stirring it. Tommy jumped across with ease while Gordon walked along the side. Trying not to slip off the edge. Upon reaching the pipe on the other end, Gordon tried to lower himself into it.

“Oh-OH NO!” He exclaimed as he slipped and fell into the goo. “TOMMY!”

The man in the pipe then scrambled over the edge. Grabbing onto Gordon’s paw, he dragged the monster into the pipe. Gordon trying extremely hard not to get caught in the machinery. Once he was in the pipe, he sighed.

“Thank you. Thank you, Tommy.”

They then made it into the next room. Filled with skulls and a conveyor belt leading up into an opening. Following the belt up, they were dropped into a pit of water. Gordon sputtered as he broke the surface, clawing for the nearest platform.

“I’m guessing raw sewage isn’t good for a wound huh?”

“Don’t worry, it’s clean water,” Tommy told him as he hung onto the platform.

Tommy then jumped back in, Gordon looking at the water in disgust. With a sigh, Gordon then let go of the platform. Following Tommy with the hope that he is bringing him somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty slow as I wanted to save a lot of the action for chapter 3. For now, enjoy Gordon not accepting his feelings for one of his coworkers. 
> 
> Follow me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr


	3. Hello Gordon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Tommy run into Coomer, find out where Bubby went, and Gordon finds out more about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun coming up with ideas for this chapter! Big thanks to the people on Discord that listened to my silly ideas, helped me plan a lot of the story, and encouraged me to continue writing.

As they swam through the water, Gordon began to get a bad feeling. A feeling like something was going to happen. Tommy then swam up through an opening, Gordon following close behind. With a huff, he grabbed onto the opening with his smaller arms. He then heard a chorus of beeping causing him to look up. In front of him was a bunch of little egg-shaped bots.

“Uhhh! Tommy!” Gordon shouted in surprise as the bots’ little side panels opened up.

“Hello, Gordon!” Coomer greeted, standing behind the bots.

“Hello, Gordon!” A large number of robotic voices then mimicked.

With a yell, Gordon was immediately pelted with bullets. Scurrying to find cover he heard Coomer shout over the gunfire.

“I’ve unleashed the power of all 300 of my bots!” Coomer told him as he hid behind a large piece of machinery.

Tommy had also chosen this area to hide. Holding his shotgun close to his chest.

“What is happening?!” Gordon asked Tommy.

“Those-those are Coomer’s little bots he was working-working on. Black Mesa wanted to create security turrets like Aperture.” Tommy explained to him. “I-I thought they got rid of them.”

“Clearly not,” Gordon said as the gunfire stopped.

Looking around the corner, Gordon studied these strange turrets. They were basically just that, turrets. But they were painted black, egg-shaped, had three legs, and spoke.

“How are we going to defeat these things?”

“We-we need to knock them over,” Tommy said. “Like the military’s turrets.”

The turrets then beeped again. Their lasers locking onto Gordon. With a yelp, Gordon hid behind the machinery. Another deafening “Hello, Gordon!” leaving the bots. As the bots shot at their cover, he began to look for something to knock them down. His eye was then caught by a metal box. 

“How about we use that?” Gordon said as he pointed at the box. “I’ll need you to cover me though.”

Tommy nodded. Gordon then began to walk over to the box. Said box was still thankfully somewhat hidden by the machinery. Pushing it with his head, Gordon guided the box over to the open. Tommy following him. Shotgun pointed in the general direction of the bots. The bots then beeped. Laser sights locking onto Gordon.

With a snarl, Gordon’s tail curled beneath him. Bullets then began to pelt him. Luckily missing every vital point. Tommy was firing off into the bots. Knocking a few over with the shotgun. Coomer laughed as Gordon raised himself to full height on his tail.

“I’ve been outside Black Mesa, Dr. Freeman. There’s nothing there.” Coomer told him.

Gordon then kicked the box as hard as he could. It slid across the ground before ramming into a few turrets. They then shouted out “AUGH” before firing off some bullets. Gordon landed with a huff. Watching as the falling turrets caused a domino effect. 

“I know there is a world in your dreams. And I need to go there.” Coomer yelled over the gunfire. 

As the gunfire stopped, Coomer charged them. Gordon let out a surprised laugh as the man landed a punch on his side. Tommy trying to hit Coomer with the shotgun. He then bolted, chased after Coomer up some stairs.

“This is a nightmare!”

Gordon then scrambled on top of a pipe in the adjacent room. Coomer still running after him. He then jumped into the water. The man attempting to punch him again. Swimming around, he found himself back in the room where the turrets were. Tommy looking around for him.

“Tommy,” Gordon called to the man. “Help me up please.”

“I killed them all,” Tommy told him as he helped him up.

“Did you kill him?”

Tommy then ran off, kicking the bots to prove they were deactivated. As he did so, Gordon collapsed on the ground. Leaning against the wall behind him.

“....do you want a soda?” Tommy then asked him.

With a groan, Gordon slid down the side of the wall. Tommy watching him with a sad smile. Gordon then sat up, just now noticing the first aid in the room. Trying it out, Gordon let out a whine as it gave him no health. He then walked off towards the adjacent room. Stepping over what he thought was a dead Coomer. 

“Surprise attack, Gordon!” Coomer announced, startling both him and Tommy.

Gordon’s tail then struck the man. Shocking him directly in the chest. Coomer being blasted a few inches away. Gordon then watched the man with his crest raised. Unsure if the man was out or not. After a few seconds, he turned to Tommy.

“We’re fucked!” Gordon said with a strained laugh. “Tommy, do...do you have any words of wisdom from your books?”

“Ah! Hello, Gordon!” A familiar voice suddenly said from behind him.

With a scream, Gordon scrambled away from Coomer. Tommy firing off a shot that barely missed the other man.

“Fine work taking out my bots!” Coomer told him, ignoring the fact he nearly got shot. “Now Gordon, there’s no need to fear. It’s me, your friend, Dr. Coomer.”

Gordon hid behind Tommy, tail curling around the man’s legs. 

“How can we trust you?”

“I think this one is safe. I shot him and he didn’t die.” Tommy told him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like the Coomer we know and love.” Gordon said as he uncurled his tail. Walking out from behind Tommy. “I’m going to trust you cause I have no other option. What do you know about Benrey and Bubby.”

Gordon then swayed a little.

“Perhaps you should sit down for a bit,” Coomer told him. “I have a lot to explain.”

Gordon then nodded. Collapsing on the ground with a huff.

“Well, Benrey and Bubby have been whispering about how to solve a....problem. I believe the problem is you, Dr. Freeman. I think they’re just spiteful.”

“Do you know where they are?” Gordon asked.

“No, we got separated while I was hunting you down.”

Gordon huffed, crest raising in uncertainty. 

“Do you have any idea how we can fix this?” He then asked, motioning towards his right arm. “Wait, how about the Cybernetics Department. Where is that?”

“I believe it’s next to the Lambda department.”

“That’s on the way.” Gordon cheered as he got up. “Come on, let's go.”

The three then walked into the adjacent room. They then went through an open door labeled “maintenance access”. As they descended the stairs, Gordon suddenly stopped at the entrance to a door.

“What is it, Mr. Freeman?” Tommy asked, watching the guy back way from the door.

“It’s one of those squid creatures. I forgot I can’t lead the way.”

Coomer then bolted past both of them into the room. “Gordon, look out!” Coomer exclaimed as he punched the creature. Tommy began to shoot it too and it soon fell over with a cry. 

They then began to traverse a flooded area filled with the same creatures. Coomer running around, punching the crap out of them. Tommy helped with his shotgun. They then found a conveyor belt leading out of the area. Jumping onto the belt, they were brought through an area filled with dangerous machinery. 

After traversing the conveyor belt maze, they finally stumbled across a stairwell. It led them to another belt that led them to an area filled with grinders. Skulls were being fed through.

“Ah, I see we’ve found the Skull Grinding Facility!” Coomer said cheerfully. “A crucial part of our cybernetics research.”

“What?” Gordon said but was ignored as they began to hop from belt to belt.

At the end of the belt, they found themselves falling through a hole. This led them to a giant pit that they had to jump across. Climbing up a ladder, they walked through a hallway where they came across another ladder. This time to lead to a grate which Coomer punched open. Climbing out of the hole, they were attacked by Peeper Puppies.

“Being helpless sucks man,” Gordon told them with a huff after the creatures were defeated. “I really hope we get to the Cybernetics Department soon.”

“Let’s get you there asp!” Coomer said.

They then walked into the area that was behind an electric fence. A first aid station sitting on a wall. Gordon’s crest raised in excitement as he ran over while saying “please, please blood for Gordon”. He then put his good hand on it, it only gave him a few seconds worth of health. Letting out a frustrated growl, Coomer ran over to the machine.

“Maybe if we bump the machine there’ll be some more blood hidden in there,” he then punched the machine with a battle cry. “Usually that works.”

Tommy then called to them from an open doorway.

“Over-over here Dr. Coomer and Freeman,” the man said. “I think we get out through this way.”

They then followed Tommy through a hallway into the next room. A giant machine stood in the middle of the room. A green glow shining from the side they couldn’t see. Walking around, Tommy pointed at some research on the wall. It talking about some experiments on this creature. A creature that looked a lot like him.

“Tommy! Gordon!” A familiar voice called out. “Gordon, you have to let me out! They put me back in the tub!”

Turning around, Gordon saw Bubby in said tube. With a snarl, he approached it. Tail sparking in anger.

“Hey, motherfucker,” Gordon greeted, baring his fangs and scaring Bubby.

“Gordon, I just want you to know I didn’t betray-“ Bubby began but was cut off.

“Do I look any different?” Gordon asked him, raising his bloody stump to the glass.

“Yes, I... never told them to do that! Uh, they fooled me. They-they told me you were the reason we hadn’t escaped yet.”

Gordon hummed in uncertainty. Coomer punching the unbreakable glass with frustration.

“Look, I’m kind of out of forgiveness for today. You’re going to have to prove you’re trustworthy,” Gordon told him. “How did you even get in there here?”

Bubby then went silent. Looking away from Gordon.

“I climbed in it...”

“Bubby, you know that that isn’t your tube,” Coomer explained, still punching the glass.

“Yeah, but I like to make people think I’m cooler than them,” Bubby explained.

Gordon eyed him cautiously but sighed.

“Alright, you can follow us. But, under one condition,” Gordon told the man. “You have to tell us where Benrey is,”

“Okay, but I’m not too sure where he went. All he said was that the soldiers told him to help too,”

“Sounds suspicious but okay. You can follow us. Now, how do we let you out...”

Coomer then punched a button causing the glass on the tub to slide down. Bubby then jumped out. Gordon stopped him before he could hide behind Coomer.

“Look, I’m currently dead weight so you’re going to have to help,” he explained. “And don’t try anything funny.”

Bubby nodded before following Tommy who went through a door. Looking back at the tube, Gordon began to get a feeling of deja vu. Like he’d been in this place before.

“That is your tube, Gordon,” Coomer said once he saw him looking at it. “You used to be brought here occasionally.”

“W-what? Then...then why didn’t I know about this? And the fact I’m not human?” Gordon asked.

“Black Mesa fuckery!” Coomer cheerfully explained. “Every time you found out about something they didn’t want you to figure out, you got sent to the tube, Gordon. They messed with your head.”

Gordon looked back at the tube nervously.

“I take it they faked some of my memories too,” Gordon said, tail drooping.

“Yes,” Coomer told him, patting his arm. “I’m sorry, Gordon.”

“It’s okay, Dr. Coomer. I appreciate you telling me.”

The two stood there for a few seconds before Gordon gently nudged Coomer.

“We should get going. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

As Gordon went to leave the room, Coomer gently grabbed his paw. This surprised Gordon who stopped and looked at him. Wordlessly, Coomer smiled at him before pulling him into a huge. Gordon stood there. Allowing Coomer to hug him. He then returned it. Hugging his neck and tail around Coomer. They then moved away, Coomer still holding his paw.

“I would have stopped them if I was able to, Gordon. But yes, we should catch up to the others.”

He then let go of his paw and walked out of the room, Gordon trailing after him. Still confused by Coomer’s hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little info about this chapter is that the Coomer clones (or turrets in this case) almost didn't survive the planning stages. I nearly completely got rid of them in favor of some weird police drones like the manhacks in Half Life 2. I'm forever thankful for Catboy Forzen on Discord for suggesting the turret idea. 
> 
> Another quick note is that chapter 4 and onwards will have some heavy inspiration from Black Mesa. You don't need to know about the game or anything but warning that some scenes and stuff will slightly change to fit the more realistic setting of Black Mesa.
> 
> If you have any questions, want to show me fanart, or just want to talk about the au or whatever, you can find me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this au or want to talk you can find me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr


End file.
